There are applications that enable people to use their mobile phones as hand-held document scanners. The typical process requires a user to simultaneously hold a document in place, position the mobile phone/device, review the preview images, and press a button when the user believes the image is clear and properly positioned.
Capturing a high-quality scan of a multi-page document with a hand-held device is particularly difficult. Users must pay attention to the camera preview while simultaneously positioning the device (for proper framing) and steadying the device (to maximize sharpness). The user manually snaps and reviews each photo before moving on to the next page. Finally, users must divert cognitive and physical resources to turn pages, while attempting to minimize the impact of page-turning on the camera positioning and steadying that they performed previously. This process is slow, cumbersome, and error prone.